A Lift
by nenk rukiakate
Summary: Terjebak dalam ruangan kecil bersama seseorang yang tidak kau ketahui sebelumnya, bagaimanakah rasanya? inilah yang sedang dialami gadis cantik, riang nan penuh semangat Rukia Kuchiki. ingin tahu bagaimana keadaannya? check this out...
1. Chapter 1

**Belach ©Tite Kubo**

**A Lift © Nenk RukiaKate**

**Pairing : Ichiruki **

**Genre : masih setia ma Romantic **

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC maybe, cerita bertele-tele, kacau, abal and segala ketidaksempurnaan masih ada disini,**

* * *

Bekerja memang menjadi suatu keharusan jika usiamu beranjak dewasa. Inipun yang sedang dilakukan seorang gadis yang akan menyambut usianya yang ke 25 sebentar lagi. Gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum pahit mengingat pergantian usianya tak pernah bisa seperti orang lain pada umumnya. Tapi itu tidak akan menjadi masalah untuknya, karena dengan bekerja dia bisa melupakan apapun bahkan cenderung segalanya kecuali acara _favourite_ kesayangannya – _Chappy the Bunny._

Gawat, dia harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini sebelum jam 7 malam jika tidak ingin melewatkan acara kesayangannya tersebut. Dengan segenap kemampuan, semangat yang semakin menipis serta waktu yang semakin sempit dia berusaha fokus untuk menyelesaikan tumpukan pekerjaannya tersebut.

Dan lagi-lagi, karena terlalu asyik menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dia jadi lupa waktu. Dengan sangat enggan dia meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku sambil melirik ke arah jam dinding di atas kepalanya, "WWOOAAA," itulah respon yang dia keluarkan saat melihat arah jarum jam menunjukkan angka 8.30.

Dengan sangat tergesa dia merapihkan meja kerjanya, memasukkan beberapa barang yang akan menjadi hunian tasnya dengan sembarang, menyambar mantel luarnya yang tersampir dibangku kerja dan setelah memastikan komputer kerjanya mati dengan sempurna dia segera berlari menyusuri lorong kantor tempatnya bernaung.

Dia menekan semua tombol lift dengan asumsi pintu yang pertama terbuka adalah lift yang akan dia tumpangi untuk mengatarkannya menuju lantai dasar perusahaan megah ini. Kakinya bergerak resah menunggu lift tercepat yang akan sampai padanya. Dia terus saja berlari dari ujung ke ujung menebak lift mana yang akan berhenti dihadapannya.

Dia bukannya takut karena harus menjadi penghuni dilantai ini sendirian, karena biasanya juga seperti itu. Tidak, dia yakin dia tidak sendirian karena asumsinya mengatakan dengan sangat pasti bahwa dirinya bukan satu-satunya orang yang gila kerja di perusahaan ini. Di lantai ini ada satu –dia sendiri- dilantai lain pasti ada lebih dari satu makanya lift itu sedikit lama sampai padanya.

Astaga, dia sampai membenturkan kepalanya kedinding yang sangat tebal begitu teringat mungkin memang hanya dirinya orang yang paling gila kerja sampai melewatkan acara akbar yang diadakan perusahaannya hari ini. Segila-gilanya orang bekerja mereka juga takkan mampu melewatkan pesta besar yang jarang terjadi seperti ini kan? Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang gila kerja dan tidak suka pesta, tentu hanya dirinya seorang –Rukia Kuchiki.

Hanya karena dia menargetkan pekerjaannya harus selesai hari ini seperti biasanya, dia sampai tidak menghiraukan ketika rekan-rekan sekerjanya satu per satu berpamitan pulang sambil mengingatkan agar dia pulang cepat hari ini. Lagipula, siapa yang ingin cepat-cepat pulang jika tidak ada yang bisa dia temui dan dikerjakannya dirumah. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas mengingat kebodohannya.

Tapi, hanya dengan mengingat tayangan _Chappy the Bunny_ dirinya bisa langsung kembali bersemangat, masih ada 2 jam lagi pikirnya. "Hanya _chappy _yang setia menungguku," dia mencoba menguatkan hatinya yang sempat mencelos karena harus menerima kenyataan bahwa hanya dirinya yang ada di ruangan ah tidak bahkan di gedung megah ini.

_**Ting.**_

Dia tahu suara itu, suara lift yang ditunggunya datang! Bagai sebuah denting melodi indah ditengah suramnya hari ini, dia berlari ke arah suara pintu yang sudah pasti terbuka sedang menunggu untuk di tumpangi olehnya.

"Ah! Tidakk! Tidak! Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu! Hah, astaga… Akhirnya bisa pulang juga…" Ucapnya sesaat ketika akan masuk ke dalam pintu lift ini, dan berujar penuh kelegaan ketika dia dapat masuk tepat pada waktunya, karena telat sedetik saja dirinya mungkin sudah terjepit diantara dua baja otomatis mengerikan itu, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Rukia berjingat ngeri.

Rukia menyandarkan dirinya pada bagian belakang lift, bermalas-malasan sejenak menunggu lift ini sampai ke tempat tujuannya tidak ada salahnya kan? Lagipula kakinya terasa lemas sekali karena harus menunggu lift ini begitu lama, juga karena faktor berlari dengan perasaan cemas membuat lututnya sedikit bergetar. Untung dia hanya sendiri berada di kotak besar ini jadi dia bisa leluasa melalukan apapun yang dia suka termasuk meregangkan ototnya kembali.

Tapi, begitu dia memulai menggerakkan tangannya kesamping dirinya langsung refleks merespon kekagetannya dengan berteriak dan semakin merapat ke dinding belakang lift itu. "WWOOAA! Astaga! Astaga!" Rukia pikir dia sedang melihat hantu sekarang, karena tadi dia menduga hanya tinggal dirinya seorang di dalam perusahaan ini, tak disangka ada seorang lagi yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu lift sambil menatap bosan pada dirinya.

_"Baiklah Rukia sekarang coba tenangkan dirimu_," Rukia sedang berdiskusi dengan dirinya sendiri. "_Ambil nafas dalam-dalam_," Rukia menghirup udara setenang mungkin agar tidak terlihat jika dirinya sedang ketakutan luar biasa. "_Baiklah, coba kita lihat siapa dia, hantu? Sepertinya bukan, mana ada hantu yang tampan, memakai jas rapih, dan astaga… untunglah dia tidak menggantung di udara." _Rukia bisa bernafas lega, tapi tidak menghentikan pikirannya berdiskusi mengenai pria dihadapannya ini.

Pria yang tampan, tinggi, orange? Astaga itu asli atau dia sengaja mengecatnya dengan warna seperti itu? pasti untuk menarik perhatian orang, sepertinya dia bukan orang sembarangan, bahan baju dan sepatu sepertinya berbeda dengan yang biasa dipakai rekan-rekannya, terlihat lebih halus, lebih mengkilap dan lebih… mahal. Rukia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, kebiasaan buruknya kembali muncul, maklum berada di divisi riset dan operasional membuat keahliannya berpikir jauh ke depan lebih terasah. Lagipula memang ini pekerjaannya kan, meneliti!

Untung ruang lift ini sedikit besar, setidaknya dia bisa sedikit menjaga jarak dengan pria itu. Mau tidak mau Rukia jadi memperhitungkan keberadaan pria itu. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia masih ada disini seperti dirinya? Apa dia juga karyawan perusahaan ini? Tapi seingatnya dia belum pernah melihat orang ini, dia dibagian apa? Rukia tersenyum simpul mengingat pria ini mungkin orang yang setipe dengannya –gila kerja dan tidak suka pesta.

Rukia mengembalikan bentuk bibirnya kesemula mengingat dia pasti akan disebut 'wanita gila' jika tidak menghentikan senyum sendirinya itu. Beruntungnya lagi pria itu juga menghadap ke arah pintu lift seperti dirinya, jadi bisa dipastikan pria itu tidak akan melihat tingkah konyol yang sering dia lakukan tanpa sadar.

Dan untungnya Rukia bukan tipe yang usil pada urusan orang lain, dia merasa tidak mengenal orang ini jadi untuk apa dia memikirkannya. Karyawan di perusahaan ini kan ada banyak tidak hanya satu, pastinya dia tidak akan bisa mengenalnya satu per satu. Tapi… jika diteliti lebih seksama lagi, pria ini pasti bukan setipe dengannya, mana ada orang yang sudah bekerja seharian penuh bajunya masih serapih itu, tidak seperti dirinya yang sudah tidak memiliki aturan berpakaian rapih disaat pekerjaannya telah selesai. Aha! Dia pasti ingin pergi ke pesta itu, benar dia pasti ingin datang ke pesta, jadi pria itu jelas tidak setipe dengannya.

Hati Rukia kembali mencelos mengingat memang hanya dirinya satu-satunya orang yang pasti aneh karena tidak menyukai acara yang namanya –pesta. Rukia sedikit mencucutkan bibirnya sebagai respon protes karena memang hanya dirinya orang aneh berkebiasaan beda dari yang lainnya. Sambil sedikit mengetuk-ngetukan depan sol sepatunya ke lantai –satu lagi kebiasaan tanpa sadarnya- berharap lift ini cepat sampai atau setidaknya pria itu keluar terlebih dahulu sehingga dirinya bisa leluasa sendirian di lift ini, tidak perlu berpikiran macam-macam dan lepas dari perasaan yang tidak karuan seperti ini.

Selagi dia berpikir kenapa lift ini lama sekali mencapai dasar tiba-tiba lampu diruangan itu memijar putus-putus dan akhirnya memadamkan sinarnya.

**Splash**

Suara konslet yang halus bersamaan dengan teriakan histeris seorang gadis dalam kotak otomatis tersebut, "GGGYYAAAA! AAHHH! TIDAK! TIDAK! LEPASS!"

* * *

**PoCuRuNK:**

Bwahahhah XD nenk cut dulu ya terusannya, biar kita bisa ketemu lagi di chap depan, hehhe ^^, whooaa... lama beut ya nenk gak ngegerecokin Ichiruki, alhasil saia beranikan diri dengan modal nekad seperti biasanya buat publish hehhe... coz nenk juga udah kangeennn banget ma semuanya... masih pendek ya? sabar ya.. namanya juga lagi pemanasan heheh... ya seperti biasanya klo ada yang mau ngasih kritik, saran, angpao apelagi xiixi.. semuanya nenk terima dengan senang hati,, makasih ya buat yang udah menyempatkan membaca juga...

Luph u all ^^,

141012

-Nenk RukiaKate-


	2. Chapter 2

**Belach ©Tite Kubo**

**A Lift © Nenk RukiaKate**

**Pairing : Ichiruki **

**Genre : masih setia ma Romantic **

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC maybe, cerita bertele-tele, kacau, abal and segala ketidaksempurnaan masih ada disini.**

* * *

**Special thanx to: Silver Andante, Naruzeha AiChi, Rukippe, Shizuku Kamae, Hepta Py, Reiji Mitsurugi, Nyia, Shinshi, Aina Kurochiki, hendrik. widyawati, Seo Shin Young, Lavender kururu-chan, Rakuga Nay, Maknae Kazuma, Ray Kousen7.**

**Happy reading ^^,**

* * *

**Splash**

Suara konslet yang halus bersamaan dengan teriakan histeris seorang gadis dalam kotak otomatis tersebut, "GGGYYAAAA! AAHHH! TIDAK! TIDAK! LEPASS!"

**0o0**

"Nona tenanglah, tenanglah! Nona! Nona! NONA TENANGLAH!"

Keadaan didalam kotak tertutup otamatis itu sedikit ricuh karena lampu yang tiba-tiba padam, mesin yang tiba-tiba berhenti dengan tambahan dua penghuni berlainan jenis di dalamnya saling berteriak histeris.

Ajaibnya setelah sang pria berteriak, sang wanita langsung bungkam dan lampu penerangan tiba-tiba kembali menyala, walau tidak dapat dipungkiri keduanya menyadari bahwa tumpangan otamatis mereka juga berhenti berjalan, dengan kata lain diam ditempat dengan angka di atas pintu berada diposisi angka 15 dengan anak panah turun berhenti menyala. Keduanya terdiam dengan posisi yang belum berubah semenjak sang wanita berteriak, sang wanita terduduk di pojokkan dengan menarik dan meremas kuat kemeja serta jas sang pria sekaligus. Sedangkan sang pria terpaksa berlutut di hadapan sang wanita sambil tidak menyadari bahwa salah satu lengannya memeluk sang wanita sedangkan yang satunya membelai wajah wanita itu.

Sang wanita tersadar lebih dulu, dengan kekagetan luar biasa dan sisa tenaganya dia kembali berteriak dan mendorong pria itu terjatuh. "KYYAA! Apa yang kau lakukan HAH!" sambil beringsut menjauhi pria itu dan berlari ke depan pintu lift. Walau dia sadar bahwa hanya dirinya dan pria itu yang mungkin tertinggal diruangan terbatas ini, tapi dia masih berharap ada seseorang yang masih tinggal di dalam gedung ini, maka dengan tergesa dia kembali berteriak.

"HEY! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU! PAK IKAKU!" Rukia berteriak pada celah pintu dan kamera pengintai yang sangat dia tahu pasti ada walau diruangan sesempit ini, sambil berulang kali memencet tombol lonceng yang selalu ada menyertai tombol angka disamping pintu lift.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Lima menit.

Rukia masih setia berteriak meminta pertolongan.

Menit ke enam dia sudah ambruk di ambang pintu sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding baja keras nan dingin pula setelah dia menyadari bahwa usahanya akan sia-sia belaka, lagi-lagi dia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Betapa bodohnya dia sehingga bisa terkurung disini bersama dengan seorang pria tak dikenalnya pula. Mana tadi pria itu sempat memeluknya, pria ini tergolong orang waras atau tidak? Atau jangan-jangan dia seorang penjahat? Pengintai? Penguntit? Pria mesum? Pria macam apapun dia tetap saja ini merupakan sinyal bahaya untuknya.

Ini sudah merupakan keadan yang gawat darurat! Apa yang bisa dilakukannya ditengah keadaan seperti ini? Aha, menelpon! Rangiku bilang, jika sesuatu terjadi dengan dirinya dia harus segera memberitahukan keadaan seperti ini kepada Rangiku Matsumoto, salah satu sahabat baiknya.

Dengan sangat tergesa dan tingkat kewaspadaan penuh pada pria asing itu, Rukia berusaha meraih tasnya. Setelah dapat, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria asing berambut orange yang masih terlihat santai itu, Rukia merogohkan tangannya kedalam tas mencari benda yang ingin ia temukan. Setelah itu dengan cepat dia mengetikkan nomor yang sudah pasti sangat dia hafal dengan sedikit gemetar, dan hatinya kembali mencelos begitu mendapati layar ponselnya kosong.

Memang hanya dirinya wanita super bodoh yang bahkan lupa untuk men_charge_ ponselnya sendiri selama 2 hari ini, jadi jangan salahkan siapapun jika ponselnya kehabisan daya disaat dia perlukan seperti sekarang ini. Dan lagi-lagi dia harus menghela nafas dalam untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dibandingkan dirinya yang terlihat super heboh seorang diri, pria itu justru bertingkah sebaliknya, sangat tenang bahkan terlihat seperti biasa saja seolah ini bukanlah sesuatu hal yang buruk, terkunci berdua di dalam lift bersama seorang wanita asing –bukanlah sesuatu hal yang buruk?

Tidak ada yang mereka lakukan selain berdiam diri sambil sesekali mengawasi satu sama lainnya, tidak ada yang mengajak bicara kecuali helaan nafas dan makian yang Rukia lontarkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Apa yang harus dilakukan Rukia sekarang?

"Ehm…" rupanya Rukia berusaha menguatkan dirinya.

"He- Hey!" Rukia berusaha berbicara dengan orang yang sedang duduk di seberangnya. Rukia berusaha menetapkan hatinya dengan susah payah sebelum memulai perbincangan, setidaknya orang itu sedikit merespon walau hanya dengan kerutan di dahi yang semakin mendalam.

"Apa kau punya _handphone_?"

"_Bodoh_," rutuk Rukia dalam hati, "_tentu saja dia punya handphone, semua orang punya handphone_!"

"Boleh kupinjam _handphone_mu? Baterai _handphone_ku habis, kita harus menghubungi seseorang jika tidak ingin terjebak disini bukan?" ungkap Rukia mencari cara dan alasan karena bagaimanapun dirinya tidak sudi jika harus terjebak dalam _lift _ini terlalu lama, bisa-bisa dia ketinggalan acara _favourite _kesayangannya itu.

Dengan malas pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Rukia yang merasa senang karena orang itu mendengarkan ucapannya harus kembali merenggut kesal karena yang dilakukan orang itu tidak sesuai keinginannya -pria itu mencabut baterai _handphone_nya sebelum diserahkan kepada Rukia.

Rukia hanya bisa menatap kaku tangan yang terbujur kehadapannya dan kini gantian dirinya yang mengerutkan kening pada pria itu.

"_Dasar pelit! Apa maksudnya ini?! Melepaskan baterai? Jadi aku tidak boleh meminjam punyanya? Dasar sombong, mentang-mentang handphone mahal, keluaran terbaru pula, tapi bukan berarti dia harus melakukan ini kan?!_" umpat Rukia dalam hatinya.

"Ini," kata orang itu masih sambil menyodorkan kepunyaannya dihadapan Rukia, "pakai saja sesukamu," lanjut orang itu lagi.

"_Dasar kepala orange busuk! Ku cabik kepalamu baru tahu rasa nanti! Tenang Rukia sepertinya orang ini benar-benar tidak waras_," andaikan saja Rukia bisa berteriak mungkin kata-kata itu yang akan terlontar dari mulutnya. Tapi sekesal-kesalnya dirinya, dia masih bisa menguasai tingkat emosinya sendiri.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Rukia dengan senyum palsu lalu berubah cepat ke raut mode kesalnya lagi, dan orang itu hanya mengedikkan sedikit bahunya lalu menaruh benda itu begitu saja disampingnya.

Bagaimana ini? Orang itu tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama rupanya? Rukia mulai meniliti lagi.

"_Handphone itu produk terbaru perusahaan ini, yang memiliki handphone itu hanya para direksi karena belum diproduksi masal dan Launching-nya juga kalau tidak salah kan hari ini sekalian pesta itu? Lalu, dia direksi yang mana? Seingatku mereka itu sudah tua semuanya, sedangkan dia sepertinya seumuran denganku, siapa dia sebenarnya?"_

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" pria itu membuka suaranya pada Rukia.

"Eh, tidak," sangkal Rukia menyadari kebodohannya, ternyata tadi dia berpikir sambil memandangi orang itu rupanya. Siapapun orangnya tidak akan pernah suka ditatap dengan penuh kecurigaan seperti yang sedang dilakukan Rukia tadi.

"Jangan berbohong, jelas tertulis diwajahmu kalau kau sedang memikirkan ku, bukan?"

"Khe,yang benar saja?" cengir Rukia meremehkan, walaupun itu benar tidak mungkin kan Rukia mengakuinya, memang siapa dia?

"Kenapa kau ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sini?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Yang jelas supaya tidak berduaan denganmu," jawab Rukia cepat, padahal yang ingin Rukia katakan adalah, "_tentu saja_ _agar aku bisa menonton chappy, bodoh!"_

"Memangnya kenapa kalau berduaan denganku?" ucapnya sambil memanjangkan kakinya agar bisa terjulur santai dan mendapat tatapan tidak percaya dari Rukia.

"Yang benar saja tuan? Siapapun tidak ada yang ingin terjebak di dalam ruang sempit ini, malam-malam pula, harusnya ini waktuku untuk beristirahat, aku ingin pulang ke rumah, tidur, setelah itu besok bangun pagi dan bekerja lagi! dasar orang tidak waras," Rukia segera menyumpal mulutnya sendiri begitu kata terakhir keluar, tidak menyangka kata-kata itu terucap juga akhirnya.

Melirik malu-malu ke arah pria itu karena sudah kelepasan bicara, tapi yang menjadi subyek hanya tersenyum sambil bersedekap dada –gaya yang angkuh menurut Rukia.

"Kenapa kau menyebutku tidak waras? Kau tahu siapa aku?" lanjut pria itu lagi.

"Siapapun kau, aku tidak peduli, yang jelas kau sudah membuatku marah karena membuatku harus berdiam diri disini! _handphone_mu itu satu-satunya jalan keluar kita berdua, kau malah melepaskan baterainya, kalau bukan tidak waras, apalagi namanya," ujar Rukia dengan sedikit menahan emosinya.

Andainya saja Rukia bisa mendengarkan kata lirih yang pria itu lontarkan, Rukia pasti akan mendengar kata 'menarik' terucap dari bibirnya.

"Siapa namamu?" pria itu cerewet juga ternyata, pikir Rukia. Inginnya Rukia tidak menjawab pertanyaan pria itu, tapi rasanya tidak sopan jika ada yang bertanya dan kau tidak menjawabnya, apalagi yang ditanyakan adalah namamu.

Rukia berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab, "Rukia, Rukia Ku- ehm… kau bisa memanggilku Rukia."

Rukia merasa ada yang salah lagi dengan kata-katanya, bukankah seharusnya dia menyebut dengan sapaan 'anda' karena sepertinya pria itu memang bukan pria sembarangan, tapi biarkan sajalah, sudah terlanjur, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Ichigo, namaku Ichigo Kurosaki, kau bisa memanggilku Ichigo dan jangan tertawa!" perintahnya karena melihat Rukia berusaha agar dirinya tidak tertawa terlalu keras ketika mendengar sebuah nama yang baru saja pria itu lontarkan. Ichigo –_Strawberry_.

"Hah… ternyata kau sama saja, namaku bukan _Strawberry _seperti yang ada di otakmu itu, namaku diambil dari kata pelindung dan Ichi-satu, kau mengerti sekarang?" tutur Ichigo menjelaskan dan dijawab oleh Rukia dengan hanya membuat bibirnya membentuk huruf 'o' tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran seseorang? Dari tadi dia bisa menebak isi pikiran Rukia dengan mudah. Orang ini benar-benar bukan orang biasa, Rukia harus waspada pada tipe orang seperti ini, begitu pikirnya lagi. Tapi siapa namanya tadi, Ichigo Kurosaki? Sepertinya Rukia pernah mendengar nama ini, tapi di mana ya?

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Bukankah semua karyawan harusnya hadir di pesta malam ini?" tanya pria itu lagi – Ichigo.

Rukia mengangkat bahunya, "tidak ada dalam jadwalku, yang aku tahu… aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku seperti biasanya, dan setelah aku sadar… semuanya memperingatkanku tentang hari ini, tapi… karena aku tidak sadar, ya sudah, aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku seperti biasanya, dan di sinilah aku sekarang," diakhiri dengan senyuman Rukia.

"Bilang saja kau tidak suka pergi ke pesta, kenapa harus pakai alasan berbelit seperti itu?" Rukia mengerutkan keningnya sebagai tanggapan tidak suka.

"Kau tidak tanya kenapa aku juga masih ada di sini?" lanjut Ichigo lagi.

"Bukan urusanku," Rukia benar-benar tidak peduli padanya.

"Apa kau ada janji dengan seseorang atau ada orang yang sedang menunggumu di rumah?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya seorang diri."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak keberatan kan menemaniku di sini?"

"Jadi kau sengaja?"

"Tidak, kerusakan _Lift_ ini bukan tanggung jawabku, aku hanya sedang memanfaatkan keadaan," ungkapnya santai.

Rukia benar-benar bersikap waspada sekarang. Apa maunya orang ini sebenarnya? Dia benar-benar tidak waras, mana ada orang yang rela terjebak di dalam _lift _seperti ini kalau bukan dirinya seorang! Dia saja sudah mengutuk dirinya sendiri sebanyak ribuan kali karena bisa-bisanya dia terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini –sesuatu yang tidak pernah terpikirkan, bahkan dibawah alam sadarnya.

Dan apa tadi yang orang itu katakan? Dia meminta dirinya –Rukia Kuchiki- untuk menemani pria orange tidak waras itu berduaan di _lift _terkutuk ini! Berduaan?! Dalam _Lift?_! Orang ini benar-benar mengerikan! Sebenarnya sedaritadi Rukia tidak ingin mengakui kata ini, tapi sepertinya mau tidak mau dia harus mengatakan bahwa dirinya memang sedang tertimpa –_sial_.

"Berani mendekat kuhancurkan kepalamu!" Ancam Rukia serius. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya terkikik geli melihat respon Rukia yang begitu berlebihan menurutnya.

"Jangan berlebihan seperti itu, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Cukup seperti ini saja, kita berbicara berdua, kau di sana dan aku di sini. Lagipula jika sesuatu benar-benar terjadi padamu aku yang akan bertanggung jawab –Ouch!" Rukia melempar sepatunya pada Ichigo, saking kesalnya menahan amarah karena perkataan pria itu sedari tadi.

"Kau itu punya sopan santun tidak sih!" bagaimanapun dirinya adalah sorang Kurosaki, tidak seorangpun yang berani membantah, memaki, apalagi marah kepada dirinya, hanya dia seorang –Rukia. Tapi entah kenapa Ichigo tidak bisa marah kepada wanita ini, tidak bisa merasa kesal padanya, malah sebaliknya dia ingin mengenal wanita ini lebih dekat. Ada yang aneh disini, ada sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia lihat, tidak pernah dia dengar, apalagi tidak pernah dia dapat –sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Sekali lagi kau berbicara sesuatu yang tidak masuk diakal, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan melayangkan sepatu ini tepat di kepala orange-mu itu, mengerti!" Ancam Rukia sambil mengacungkan sebelah sepatunya yang hanya dijawab dengan bahu Ichigo yang terangkat.

"Hey orang tidak waras, cepat aktifkan ponselmu. Aku-ingin-keluar-dari-sini, dan aku-tidak-ingin-berduaan-denganmu, jadi bisa kan kau mengakhiri drama ini sekarang? Walaupun aku tidak memiliki seseorang yang sedang ku tunggu ataupun menungguku, bukan berarti aku tidak memiliki kerjaan lain kan?" Ichigo menatapnya penuh keheranan.

"_Handphone-_mu itu, walaupun tidak ada sinyal sedikitpun, di sana sudah tertanam radar yang akan menunjukkan keberadaan posisi kita via satelit. Jadi, orang yang memiliki benda yang sama bisa melacaknya, bahkan perusahaan ini. Jadi aku mohon tuan yang terhormat, bisa kan kau membantuku sekaliii saja. Kalau kau ingin tetap di sini, silahkan aku tidak akan mengganggu. Tapi aku ingin pulang, tolonglah…" Rukia berbicara masih ditempat semula, inginnya sih dia menggunakan jurus _puppy eyes_ miliknya, tapi dengan orang ini? Jangan harap dia akan melakukannya!

"Jadi, kau tahu tentang produk ini juga? Kau dari bagian apa?"

"Riset dan Operasional," Ichigo hanya menganggukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Lalu, kau tahu kan produk ini merupakan produk istimewa, yang memilikinya baru orang-orang tertentu diperusahaan ini, jadi kau tahu siapa aku sekarang?" Ichigo mulai mengungkapkan jati dirinya, walaupun dia tidak pernah suka dengan cara seperti ini, tapi untuk menaklukkan wanita di hadapannya ini harus menggunakan cara yang sedikit -_special_.

"Ya, aku tahu produk itu, dan ya aku juga tahu siapa saja yang harusnya memiliki produk itu, tapi aku tidak tahu sama sekali dengan dirimu, memangnya kau siapa?" jawab Rukia ringan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa aku?" Oh yang benar saja, hampir seluruh orang dijagat raya ini tahu siapa dirinya –Ichigo Kurosaki- putra tunggal Ishin Kurosaki, pemilik perusahaan ini, pewaris seluruh aset keluarganya. Bahkan semua wanita menginginkan dirinya sebagai pasangan mereka, mengelu-elukan namanya, memuja-muja dirinya, dan apa tadi yang Rukia katakan, siapa dirinya? Bahkan seluruh karyawan diperusahaan ini mengetahui dengan jelas jika dia adalah CEO baru di perusahaan ini.

Rukia menggeleng sebagai tanggapan.

"Aku tahu kau bukan seorang karyawan biasa, tapi… rasa-rasanya aku benar-benar tidak pernah tahu ada orang sepertimu diperusahaan ini," jawabnya jujur.

"Kalau begitu ini akan menjadi PR mu begitu _lift_ ini terbuka, mengerti." Lagi-lagi Rukia hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban, pertanda dia memang tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Hey-"

"–Ichigo, panggil aku Ichigo, kau Rukia kan," Rukia hanya diam menanggapi pernyataan Ichigo.

"Ichigo, sebenarnya apa maumu? Kita bisa mati jika tidak segera keluar dari sini…" Rukia sudah mulai ke mode pasrahnya, karena sepertinya akan percuma jika harus berdebat dengan pria ini.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin… aku ingin berdua saja denganmu seperti ini –Ouch, Arrgghh," Rukia benar-benar menepati kata-katanya dengan melempar sepatu berhaknya tepat mengenai kepala Ichigo.

Ichigo sudah meringis kesakitan seperti itu, Rukia malah asik tetap duduk ditempatnya tak bergeming sedikitpun. Sedikit rasa iba karena sepertinya lemparannya tadi tidak pelan, tapi salahnya sendiri bermain-main dengan seorang Rukia.

Ichigo masih memijat kening dan kepalanya yang teratuk sepatu. Ternyata wanita itu berbahaya juga, tidak seperti kebanyakan wanita yang luluh dengan tipuan rayuan seorang laki-laki, Rukia malah berbalik menyerangnya dengan ganas, benar-benar wanita yang luar biasa.

**O0o**

**Krryuukkk**

Ditengah kebisuan seperti ini, bisa-bisanya perut Ichigo berbunyi minta diisi. Malu dengan rekan seruangannya, dia memilih diam sambil memalingkan muka pada dinding di sampingnya. Rukia yang sedari tadi terdiam pun mau tidak mau menyunggingkan senyum lucunya pada pria itu.

Tayangan _Chappy the Bunny _pasti sedang berputar di _channel _kesayangannya, sialnya ternyata malam ini pun dia tidak bisa menonton satu-satunya acara hiburan untuk dirinya. Dan itu semua gara-gara pria tidak waras berkepala orange dihadapannya ini. Sekarang rasakan, dia kelaparan karena sudah melewatkan jam makan malamnya! Kalau Rukia? Tidak perlu ditanya, perutnya sudah cukup kenyang diisi dengan camilan yang selalu dia kunyah saat bekerja.

**Krryuukkk**

Astaga? Separah itu kah dia kelaparan? Mau tak mau Rukia yang tadinya senang melihat penderitaan yang sedang ditahan Ichigo, malah membantunya menemukan jalan keluar.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Rukia hati-hati, sambil mencari sesuatu dalam tasnya.

"Tidak," sangkal Ichigo.

Rukia menyodorkan sebungkus roti padanya, "makanlah."

"Tidak perlu," jawab Ichigo menjaga harga dirinya.

Inginnya Rukia kembali melempar ke kepala Ichigo, tapi ini makanan, dia masih tahu aturan. Akhirnya dengan sedikit enggan dan sedikit keberanian Rukia mendekati Ichigo yang masih kukuh menahan laparnya.

"Makanlah, aku tidak peduli padamu tapi pada perutmu. Seharian tidak diisi kau bisa terkena _maag_ lama kelamaan," Rukia berkata sambil memaksa tangan Ichigo agar mau menerima roti pemberiannya.

"Maunya sih aku beri racun, tapi tidak mungkin kan?" Ichigo masih ragu untuk memakannya, tentu saja tidak ada racun ini kan makanan kemasan?

"Kau sendiri tidak makan?" Jadi ini yang menjadi alasannya untuk ragu? Dan Rukia menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Aku masih punya ini," ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan permen lolipop kesukaannya.

"Memangnya kau bisa kenyang dengan itu?" Rukia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bagi dua?" ujar Ichigo seraya membuka bungkusan itu dan menyerahkan sepotong bagian pada Rukia.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah banyak makan hari ini. Kalau kau masih lapar, aku masih punya beberapa biskuit dan _snack_, itupun kalau kau suka dengan pangananku," tawar Rukia sambil mengeluarkan seluruh koleksi makanan yang tadi sempat dia masukkan sebelumnya.

"Ini camilanmu?" tanya Ichigo tak percaya, "tentu," Rukia menjawabnya langsung.

"Kau makan sebanyak ini tapi kenapa tubuhmu sekecil ini?" dan Ichigo kembali mendapat tatapan tidak senang dari Rukia, "aku memang sudah seperti ini dari dulu, ada masalah denganmu?" sewot Rukia.

"Maaf, bukan itu maksudku... Hah, ya sudahlah sepertinya aku selalu salah dihadapanmu. Terima kasih untuk rotinya," ucap Ichigo pasrah sambil memakan rotinya.

"Aku tidak punya minum, jadi kau makan permen saja ya," Rukia kembali menyodorkan beberapa permen ke tangan Ichigo.

"Kau sudah tidak takut padaku?" Ichigo merasa heran karena sedari awal Rukia memasang sikap waspada padanya, tapi sekarang Rukia bahkan duduk manis disampingnya. Rukia juga sedikit bingung dengan keadaan ini, jadi dia hanya menjawab dengan kata, "tidak tahu."

**o0o**

Mereka kembali membisu setelah Ichigo menyelesaikan acara makannya, tapi setidaknya hubungan mereka tidak sekaku di awal. Sekarang mereka duduk bersisian sambil bermain dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau marah?" Ichigo memulai percakapan mereka kembali.

"Kenapa harus marah?"

"Karena membuatmu terjebak di _lift _ini bersamaku," Rukia mengangkat sedikit bahunya sebelum memberi jawaban, "entahlah, tapi sepertinya aku tidak berhak marah. Seperti katamu, _Lift_ ini rusak bukan karena keinginan kita."

"Radarnya, sudah kulepas dari awal."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Rukia kebingungan.

"Radar itu sengaja aku lepas karena aku tidak suka diawasi, jadi percuma saja kan?"

"Tapi kan kita masih bisa menghubungi seseorang," pinta Rukia lagi, karena ini merupakan alasan yang tidak masuk di akal menurut pikirannya. Yang Jelas, Ichigo memang sengaja tidak ingin ada yang menolong mereka saat ini. Tapi kenapa?

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, Ichigo menyodorkan beberapa lembar foto dari dalam saku jasnya pada Rukia. Dan setelah melihatnya Rukia baru menyadari siapa sesungguhnya seorang Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

**PoCuRuNk:**

Hohoho maap ya terpaksa nenk cut lagi supaya kita bisa ketemu lagi chap depan ^^, sudah panjang kah? apa masih kurang? masih bertele-tele juga kah? sifat Rukia... ya jadinya begitulah akhirnya heheh, maap ya kalau tidak sesuai keinginan, nenk sih ngebayanginnya, dia jadi seorang _workcaholic _yang periang, yang menyukai kehidupannya, apa adanya, _simple,_ ya.. begitulah pokoknya... ^^, makasih buat semua yang sudah mampir dan menyempatkan meriview cerita yang lagi-lagi gaje ^^, okz c u Next Chap yua ^^, Luph u... Buat yang log-in, nenk kirimin surat ya^^, makasih banyak.. Semoga chap ini juga berkenan buat semuanya, walaupun nenk tahu ini agak sedikit ringan dari pada biasanya sepertinya ^^a *Hug...Hug*

Rukippe: Makasih ya udah mampir, iya nih Rukia kesel beut ma Ichi, sampe sepatunya dia lempar xixiixi..

Nyia: Benarkah? udah update nyh, termasuk kilat ga? Hehheh.. makasih ya Nyia udah mampir juga...

Shinshi: Makasih ya Shinshi... hehehe Ichigo baru berani ngomong tuh sekarang, and skrg udah panjang belum?

Seo Shin Young: Moga chap ini bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan dirimu ^^, sekarang masih pendek kah? kalau tentang keluarga Rukia masih belum bisa nenk ungkapkan sekarang, hehhe, sisanya mungkin akan terjawab di chap depan... updatenya cepet gak? Makasih ya Shin Young, eh bolehkan nenk panggil bgtu, nama korea biasanya kan dipanggil begitu ya?

Luph u all,

211012

-Nenk RukiaKate-


	3. Chapter 3

**Belach ©Tite Kubo**

**A Lift © Nenk RukiaKate**

**Pairing : Ichiruki **

**Genre : masih setia ma Romantic **

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC maybe, cerita bertele-tele, kacau, abal and segala ketidaksempurnaan masih ada disini.**

* * *

Setelah Rukia melihat beberapa lembar foto yang diberikan Ichigo padanya, mulanya dia tidak memahami maksud dari rekan seruangannya ini. Dia hanya melihat dan sesekali keningnya berkerut menaggapi sekilas adegan yang telah terjadi dalam foto itu, sampai Ichigo yang mengerti tanggapan Rukia dari mimik wajahnya berkata, "Kau tahu siapa dia? Wanita yang ada di foto itu, Orihime Inoue."

Rukia hanya diam sambil memandangi wajah Ichigo, "bahkan Orihime Inoue pun kau tidak tahu? Wah hebat, baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan orang sepertimu," lanjut Ichigo lagi.

Orihime Inoue? Sepertinya dia pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi dimana? Kapan? Rukia berusaha keras membuka ingatannya kembali, hingga sampai pada percakapannya dengan ketiga sahabatnya sebulan lalu muncul. Rukia bisa mengingatnya sedikit demi sedikit hingga merangkaikan sebuah informasi yang diperlukannya saat ini. Otaknya yang cerdas menangkap ketidakberesan di dalam ruangan sempit ini, hingga mengantarkan dirinya terlibat ke dalam masalah yang harusnya tidak boleh dia ketahui -sedikitpun.

"Um, boleh tunggu sebentar… tolong biarkan aku berpikir sebentar saja," pinta Rukia pada Ichigo sambil masih memeriksa foto itu sekali lagi dan berusaha memastikan ingatannya yang sedikit buram tersebut.

"_Hey, apa kalian sudah melihat CEO baru kita?"_

"_CEO baru kita?!"_

"_Yang orangnya tinggi, berambut pirang,"_

"_Orange."_

"_Orange? Ya apalah itu, putra tuan Kurosaki! Pewaris perusahaan ini!"_

"_Yup."_

"_Orang baik hati yang keningnya berkerut tidak hilang-hilang itu?"_

"_Benar."_

"_Ah si tampan itu, tentu saja aku sudah melihatnya tadi pagi di Lobby, ada apa memangnya, Ran?"_

"_Dia akan segera bertunangan dalam waktu dekat ini."_

Tampan, tinggi, berambut orange, memiliki kerutan di kening, kenapa ciri-ciri yang disebutkan teman-temannya saat itu sangat mirip dengan pria yang ada disebelahnya ini? Rukia masih belum berani menyimpulkan apa benar pria yang terjebak bersamanya ini adalah CEO baru mereka? Rukia hanya berani melirik pria disebelahnya sekilas lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak menerima hasil ingatannya.

"_APAA?! Tidak mungkin! Kau jangan sembarang bicara Ran, orang itu baru saja tiba diperusahaan kita masa kau sudah mau membuat gossip tentangnya saja," _

"_Ini bukan gossip, ini fakta. Bos baru kita akan bertunangan tepat dengan acara grand launching produk baru dan ulang tahun perusahaan ini. Aku baru mendapat beritanya dari Taichou-ku, makanya aku ingin memberitahu kalian kalau aku akan sangat sibuk sampai acara itu selesai, kalian jangan menggangguku kecuali aku yang menggangguku kalian, ok."_

"_Aish, kau itu. tapi, apa benar Ran? Kau pasti berbohong kan? Aku tidak rela jika dia akan bertunangan secepat itu, padahal aku sudah berencana untuk mandapatkannya."_

"_Bermimpi saja kau Momo-chan, kau tidak akan punya harapan sama sekali."_

"_Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Hey, sebelum dia bersumpah sehidup semati kemungkinanku mendapatkannya tentu saja masih ada, ingat selalu ada harapan, dan takdir bisa kita rubah selagi kita berusaha," ucap Hinamori Momo penuh keyakinan._

"_Yang bisa dirubah itu nasib bukan takdir Momo," perkataan dari Nemu Kurotsuchi mematahkan semangat Momo seketika. "Memangnya siapa yang akan menjadi tunangan Kurosaki-sama?" lanjut Nemu kembali._

"_O-ri-hi-me I-nou-e."_

"_APAA?!"_

_Ran hanya terkikik geli melihat tanggapan teman-temannya yang luar biasa heboh itu. Sedangkan Rukia saat itu hanya diam mendengarkan tanpa bermaksud menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, karena seperti inilah memang kebiasaan mereka -bergossip._

"_Hey nona, daritadi kau diam saja, memangnya kau tidak tertarik?" Rukia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi melihat kedua temannya yang lain tertunduk lesu membuatnya mau tak mau akhirnya bertanya pada Ran, "Kenapa mereka?"_

"_Orihime Inoue? Benar-benar tidak ada harapan," pasrah Momo menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja._

"_Benar-benar tidak ada harapan," ulang Nemu._

_Rukia hanya menatap Ran meminta penjelasan yang tidak dia mengerti._

"_Memangnya kau tidak melihat berita? Orihime Inoue itu super model yang baru kembali dari Italia. Dia merupakan adik dari Sora Inoue, Inoue Company kau tahu kan mereka salah satu pesaing perusahaan kita. Kabarnya salah satu alasan pertunangan ini diadakan karena perusahaan mereka ingin bekerjasama dengan perusahaan kita. Biasalah perjanjian para orang kaya,"_

"_Tapi dari yang aku dengar, mereka memang sudah berpacaran lama, dari jaman mereka sekolah dulu. Makanya sekarang mereka memutuskan untuk segera menikah. Hah, sungguh sangat disayangkan," penjelasan dari Ran ditutup dengan helaan nafas panjang darinya._

"_Kenapa begitu?" tanya Rukia masih tidak mengerti._

"_Entahlah, mungkin aku hanya merasa kasihan dengan bos," jawab Ran sambil lalu. _

Saat itu Rukia tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Ran yang seperti itu, tapi dia tahu bahwa sahabat baiknya itu memang tahu tentang sesuatu, namun Rukia yang tidak pernah tertarik dengan urusan orang lain dan mengganggap omongan temannya itu merupakan salah satu gossip belaka seperti biasanya.

Tapi melihat foto-foto yang berada ditangannya membuatnya berpikir apakah wanita yang ada difoto ini adalah Orihime Inoue? apakah ini Orihime Inoue yang dibicarakan teman-temannya saat itu sama dengan Orihime Inoue yang sedang dibicarakan pria disebelahnya ini? Dia memang cantik, pernahkah Rukia melihat wanita ini sebelumnya? Rukia berusaha keras mengingatnya tapi hasilnya nihil, dia sampai memijat pelipisnya.

Setelah mengembalikan foto-foto itu pada pemiliknya, akhirnya Rukia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Um… boleh saya tahu kenapa anda menunjukkan foto itu kepada saya?"

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya lebih dalam. "Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo tidak suka.

"Ah, saya rasa-"

"Bukan, maksudku, kenapa gaya bicaramu jadi seperti itu? kenapa jadi seformal itu padaku?"

"Uhm… bukannya seharusnya seperti itu, pak… CEO," ungkap Rukia hati-hati, jika saja dia pada kesimpulan yang benar, bahwa orang yang sedang terjebak bersamanya saat ini adalah CEO tampan yang sering dibicarakan teman-temannya akhir-akhir ini, harusnya dia bisa bersikap lebih baik lagi tadi. Tapi… apa yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa diulangi bukan, kini Rukia berada dalam mode pasrah dan sikap formal antara atasan dan bawahan.

"Maaf, saya baru menyadarinya, uhm… jadi… apa benar anda adalah CEO kami yang baru itu? maaf, saya tidak tahu dan baru menyadarinya beberapa saat yang lalu, jadi…" Rukia bingung harus berkata apalagi pada atasannya ini, keadaan saat ini membuat dirinya ingin sekali bisa menghilang agar tidak perlu dihadapkan pada tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari bosnya itu kini.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu siapa aku sekarang? Tapi setidaknya tolong ubah gaya bicara formalmu itu saat kita sedang berdua seperti ini, aku lebih suka kita berbincang seperti sebelumnya, bisa kan? Siapa aku sekarang, itu sudah tidak penting lagi, aku hanya ingin seseorang yang bisa ku ajak berbicara," ucap Ichigo sedih.

"Jadi anda- ah, tidak maaf, maksudku kau… merasa… aku bisa menjadi teman bicaramu?" Rukia berkata untuk memastikan asumsinya, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Ichigo.

"Ya, aku butuh teman bicara yang bisa aku percaya."

"Dan anda- eh maksudku, kau pikir aku orang yang bisa dipercaya?" Rukia belum terbiasa dengan keadaan mendadak seperti ini.

Ichigo menjawab dengan senyumannya yang membuat lidah Rukia kelu untuk berucap kembali. Pantas saja teman-temannya menyebut CEO baru ini tampan, dan menginkan pemuda ini menjadi kekasihnya, ternyata CEO-nya memiliki _kharisma_ yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh siapapun, termasuk dirinya –Rukia Kuchiki.

"Ehm, baiklah jika itu kamauan anda, ups hehehe maaf aku belum terbiasa… ehm, aku masih agak sedikit canggung," pinta Rukia dan mendapat tatapan maklum dari Ichigo.

Rukia kembali terdiam, bingung dengan apa yang harus mereka bicarakan kali ini. Mengangkat topik foto itu, sepertinya bukan sebuah ide yang baik, walau Rukia akui dia sedikit penasaran tapi dirinya bukan tipe orang yang suka mencampuri masalah orang lain –jika perlu diingatkan kembali. Jadi, apa yang harus mereka bicarakan sekarang, jika memang bosnya ini menginginkan teman untuk bicara.

"Kau tidak bertanya tentang foto itu?" Lagi-lagi Ichigo memulai percakapan yang menurut dirinya tidak perlu ditanyakan.

"Um…," jawab Rukia ragu, "Itukah alasanmu kenapa tidak ingin keluar dari sini?" lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Jadi… bukankah seharusnya kalian bertunangan malam ini, tapi karena foto itu kau jadi… mengurungkan niatmu semula," Rukia berkesimpulan dengan hati-hati.

"Benar, seharusnya aku bertunangan dengannya malam ini, tapi… aku tidak pernah menginginkan hubungan ini sedari awal, aku hanya sedang terjebak di tengahnya, buah s_imalakama_, kau tahu itu kan, dan foto itu hanya sebagai salah satu alasan untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini, tapi sepertinya itu bukan keputusan yang bijak, pikiranku sedang buntu karena itu aku sedang tidak bisa memikirkan cara apapun saat ini," ungkap Ichigo panjang lebar disertai desahannya.

"Dan… secara kebetulan aku terjebak dalam _lift _ini, jadi setidaknya secara otomatis acara itu akan dibatalkan, benarkan?" Rukia hanya mengangguk menanggapi penjelasan Ichigo pertanda dia mengerti situasi yang sedang dihadapi bosnya saat ini.

Sepertinya Rukia mulai mengikhlaskan jika dirinya memang harus bernasib seperti ini –menemani sang Bos terjebak di lift.

**0o0**

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Sepertinya tidak ada yang lucu," ucap Rukia sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ah entahlah, rasanya sangat menyenangkan sekali bisa bertemu dengan orang sepertimu Rukia. Rasanya… sangat… nyaman. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Bagaimana tanggapanmu terhadapku?"

Rukia diam sambil berpikir haruskah dia mengungkapkannya? Jika dia mengatakannya berarti dia bersikap kurang ajar lagi pada atasannya ini, dan Rukia pikir rasanya tidak baik karena itu dia memilih tetap diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Apa aku membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

"Bukan tidak nyaman tapi menakutkan." Rukia segera menyumpal mulutnya kembali, lagi-lagi dia kelepasan bicara. Habislah riwayatnya kali ini, bosnya pasti marah besar mendengar perkataan tidak sopan darinya.

"Begitukah? Ternyata aku memang seperti itu ya? Apa yang membuatmu takut? Apa kerutanku ini?" Ichigo bertanya sambil menunjuk keningnya.

Rukia menggeleng, "Tidak bukan seperti itu maksudku, pada awalnya memang begitu karena kita terjebak disini, bagaimanapun kau dan aku adalah orang asing, kita sama sekali tidak saling mengenal, dan itu membuatku harus bersikap waspada padamu, terlebih lagi sekarang… ternyata kau adalah bos kami, dan itu membuatku jadi tidak enak hati karena sikapku sebelumnya. Maaf…"

"Kurasa semua orang akan bersikap sama denganmu jika mereka dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini, lagipula aku lebih senang saat kau tidak mengenalku sama sekali, kau terlihat seperti dirimu, Rukia."

"Kita baru saja bertemu mana mungkin kau tahu aku ini seperti apa," Ichigo tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kau benar, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa kalau kita ini berjodoh, menurut bagaimana Rukia?" canda Ichigo sambil merangkul bahu Rukia tanpa merasa bersalah. Rukia yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa menatap horror tangan yang sudah lancang merangkul bahunya. Senang? Tunggu dulu, ini sangat aneh, dan lagi, ini kurang ajar namanya!

"Hey bos. Jangan kira kau adalah atasanku dan aku sudah mengakui kesalahanku, aku jadi tidak berani menghajar dirimu lagi, apa kau benar-benar sudah bosan hidup rupanya," ucap Rukia sambil mengacungkan kepalan tanggannya bersiap untuk meninju.

Ichigo yang melihat gelagat Rukia yang lagi-lagi terlihat tanduk di atas kepalanya, mau tak mau melepaskan rangkulan tangannya lalu mengusap bagian belakang rambut _orange_nya untuk mencari aman.

"Kurasa kau yang lebih menakutkan Rukia, aku begitu supaya kita bisa lebih akrab, lagipula kulihat kau sudah kedinginan seperti itu," memang benar dari tadi Rukia berusaha menghalau rasa dinginnya dengan mendekap tubuhnya erat-erat sambil sesekali menggosok tanganya sendiri, tapi itu bukan berarti Ichigo harus memeluknya secara mendadak seperti itu kan?

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih," jawab Rukia ketus sambil memunggungi Ichigo pertanda dia tidak ingin bercakap lagi dengan pria itu.

**O0o**

Ichigo tahu dia yang bersalah karena terlalu cepat menyimpulkan keadaan yang serba mendadak seperti ini. Rukia benar, dirinya tidak tahu menahu tentang gadis itu sama sekali tapi entah kenapa Ichigo sangat menginginkan gadis yang sedang marah padanya ini.

Ichigo ingin bisa selalu menatap kedua mata indah Rukia yang terkadang bergerak jenaka. Ichigo ingin bisa selalu mendengarkan suara Rukia yang terasa begitu merdu ditelinganya walau itu ternyata hanya sebuah teriakan yang memekakan telinganya. Ichigo ingin selalu melihat senyuman Rukia yang anggun walau hanya sedikit cibiran karena tingkahnya. Dan Ichigo sadar yang dia rasakan sebenarnya bukan hanya sekedar perasaan nyaman, tapi bahagia saat Rukia bisa membuatnya tertawa hanya karena hal yang tidak masuk dalam logikanya. Apa Ichigo salah jika menginginkan Rukia yang seperti ini?

Ichigo berpikir keras apa yang harus dilakukannya agar Rukia memaafkannya dan tidak lagi marah padanya. Hey, bukankah dia atasannya? Dia bisa saja menyerukan apa saja sebagai perintah kepada bawahannya bukan? Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak setuju dengan pikirannya. Bukan hubungan atasan dan bawahan yang dia inginkan dari Rukia, bukan, tapi sesuatu yang berbeda yang lebih special.

Teman? Apa mereka bisa berteman seperti dirinya dengan tatsuki, chad? Ichigo menggeleng lagi. Sahabat seperti Ishida? Jelas tidak masuk hitungan. Adik-kakak seperti Karin dan Yuzu? Tidak, cukup mereka berdua yang menjadi adiknya, lagipula jika Rukia menjadi adiknya mana mungkin dia bisa mengajaknya berkencan. Kencan? Dengan Rukia? Ichigo lagi-lagi menggeleng, pikirannya terlalu jauh rupanya.

Lalu apa yang bisa dilakukannya agar Rukia mau berbicara lagi padanya. Duduk diam seperti ini akan semakin membuat mereka membeku berkepanjangan, keadaan seperti ini memang tidak pernah terjadi dalam kehidupannya membuat otak jeniusnya pun jadi ikut membeku. Ichigo melihat _handphone _yang sengaja dia buang begitu saja, dengan itu dia merasa mendapat suatu ide cemerlang.

Satu-satunya cara membuat Rukia senang adalah dengan keluar dari _lift_ ini, karena itu Ichigo mengalah dengan keadaannya, lagipula sepertinya tujuannya telah tercapai. Pertunangan itu pasti sudah dibatalkan, pikirnya. Tapi, begitu _handphonenya _menyala dia harus mengatakan kabar buruk pada partner seruangannya itu kini.

"Rukia," panggilan Ichigo hanya terjawab dengan kata 'hm' yang terdengar sangat malas untuk terlontar dari si pemilik suara.

"Rukia, kita benar-benar tidak bisa keluar dari sini," lanjutnya lagi.

Rukia menoleh cepat sambil berusaha keras menerima kabar Ichigo yang sangat menyesakkan dadanya, "apa maksudmu dengan benar-benar tidak bisa keluar?"

Ichigo memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Rukia. '_No Signal' _kata yang tertera tertulis dengan sangat jelas, itu artinya mereka tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun? Lalu sampai kapan mereka tetap terjebak dalam _lift _ini? Karena tidak terima keadaan ini begitu saja Rukia menyambar cepat ponsel Ichigo lalu dia berdiri sambil mengacungkan tangannya bermaksud untuk mencari _signal._

Ichigo lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol Rukia, apa lagi yang dilakukannya sekarang? Begitu pikirnya.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencari _signal_. Hey bos kau kan lebih tinggi, tolong kau coba lakukan, seperti ini," ucap Rukia sambil mencontohkan gerakan yang harus dilakukan Ichigo. Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya sebelum akhirnya dia menyetujui permintaan Rukia, tapi setelah upaya yang memalukan menurutnya itu hasilnya tetaplah nihil, sang _signal_ tetap tak bisa didapat.

"_Handphone _tidak berguna kalau begitu untuk apa diproduksi?! Akan kusuruh orang-orang agar tidak membelinya?!" maki Rukia kesal mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa bosnya tetap memperhatikan tingkah lakunya.

"Kalau tidak ada yang beli bagaimana perusahaan bisa menggaji kalian?" ucap Ichigo membuat Rukia membungkam bibirnya kembali, lagi-lagi dia lupa bahwa orang yang bersamanya ini adalah atasannya. Rukia tidak bisa membantah karena kenyataan itu benar adanya, tapi mengingat dia semakin lama terkurung dengan bos _orange_-nya tersebut benar-benar membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Oleh karena itu, daripada dia berkomentar yang aneh-aneh lagi dia memilih untuk diam sambil melamunkan nasibnya sendiri.

Rukia membenturkan kepalanya kembali kedinding _lift _mencoba mencari cara lain dari situasi ini, sampai dia berseru, "Bos, apa kau bisa membuka pintu ini dengan tanganmu? Atau kita buka atap ini, lalu kau naik ke lantai atasnya terus kau coba membuka pintu itu, seperti yang ada di _film-film_, kau bisa melakukannya kan?"

Ichigo berjingat ngeri menanggapi rencana Rukia. Jelas baginya bahwa rencana Rukia kali ini bukanlah rencana yang patut untuk disepakati. "Aku tidak mau," jawab Ichigo cepat.

"Kau ini laki-laki bukan sih? Setidaknya kau kan harus mencobanya terlebih dahulu, ayo cepat," perintah Rukia sambil berusaha menarik Ichigo agar mau bangkit lagi dan berusaha membuka pintu _lift_ itu secara manual.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan suatu hal yang tingkat kemungkinannya nihil, nol persen. Kalau saja disini ada linggis atau perkakas lainnya mungkin aku masih bisa mengusahakan untuk membukanya, atau ada seorang pria lagi yang bisa membantuku menahan pintu satunya, itu masih mungkin. Tapi jika hanya aku seorang diri atau dengan tambahan tenagamu yang tidak seberapa, jelas itu tidak mungkin Rukia."

Rukia kembali terduduk lemas mendengar penuturan Ichigo. Kenapa tidak bisa? Di film-film saja bisa, kenapa mereka tidak bisa? –Rukia mulai meracau dalam pikirannya kembali.

"Judulnya saja sudah _film_, di _film_ itu mana ada adegan yang nyata semuanya rekayasa, sesuai dengan tuntutan skenario, kenapa sih wanita gampang sekali tertipu dengan hal-hal yang tidak masuk di akal," Ichigo kembali berkoar dengan penjelasannya yang secara tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan pikiran Rukia.

"Kau ini bisa membaca pikiran orang ya?" tanya Rukia pada akhirnya karena penasaran.

"Jadi benar itu yang kau pikirkan? Tidak, aku hanya menebaknya, atau terbiasa menebaknya. Aku punya dua adik perempuan, yang satu mungkin memiliki jalan pikiran yang sama sepertimu dan seperti kebanyakan wanita pada umumnya, tapi yang satu lagi dia hampir mirip denganku."

"Apa hubungannya?" tanya Rukia tidak mengerti.

"Ataga Rukia, kau ini kan dari bagian penelitian, kenapa tidak sekali-kali membuat penelitian tentang 'wanita dan pikiran mereka', atau 'wanita dan impian mereka', wanita di mana saja semuanya sama," keluh Ichigo.

"Hey, apa maksudmu semua wanita sama? Aku tidak sama dengan mereka, aku tidak suka pesta, aku tidak suka berbelanja, aku tidak suka berteriak ketika ada pria tampan di depanku, dan aku- ups," lagi-lagi dia kelepasan bicara. Kenapa dia jadi gampang sekali terpancing emosi seperti ini, padahal biasanya dia yang paling pandai menjaga diri. Pasti ini karena faktor tertekan bersama bos –yang baru saja Rukia rasakan saat ini.

Dan Ichigo hanya bisa tertawa menanggapi ucapan Rukia, benar-benar di luar dugaannya sama sekali. Baru kali ini dirinya merasa sangat santai dan nyaman, padahal situasi mereka sekarang tidak bisa disebut demikian, sebenarnya Ichigo pun sedikit ragu apa sekarang mereka bisa keluar dengan selamat, karena sepertinya bantuan baru bisa tiba esok hari, itupun jika mereka tidak terlambat menolong dia dan Rukia yang hampir beku.

**O0o**

Malam semakin larut, keduanya kembali terdiam saat tidak ada yang mau berbicara kembali, situasi yang sangat tidak disukai Ichigo.

"Rukia,"

"Hm."

"Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan foto-foto itu?" Ichigo kembali memulai sebuah percakapan.

Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan penuh tanda tanya, dia bingung harus berkomentar apa karena seingatnya tadi dia sudah sukses menghindar dari situsasi itu, tapi kenapa lagi-lagi harus masalah ini yang dilontarkan bos tampannya? Tidak adakah pembahasan lain, tentang masalah perusahaannya atau apalah pikirnya.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin anda lakukan sebenarnya?"

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya balik, dan lagi kenapa kau menyebutku dengan kata itu?"

"Apa?" tanya Rukia acuh.

"Anda."

"Oh, aku lupa," jawab Rukia santai dan Ichigo hanya bisa menghela nafas maklum.

"Lalu, menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Tentang foto itu?" tanya Rukia lagi, Ichigo mengangguk membenarkan.

"Mana aku tahu, itu kan masalah anda-masalahmu, kurasa aku tidak berhak untuk mencampuri masalah ini, sekecil apapun itu."

"Aku hanya menanyakan pendapatmu bukan mencampuri apalagi memasukkanmu kedalamnya, aku hanya butuh pendapat seseorang untuk meyakinkanku."

"Apa kau sudah menanyakannya pada orang yang bersangkutan atau pada orang-orang terdekatmu?" dan Ichigo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu?"

"Jawaban mereka tetap sama, itu adalah rekayasa, semuanya hanya gossip dan aku tetap harus bertunangan dengannya,"

"Lalu?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Siapa? Inoue? Tidak. Aku tidak tahu apa itu artinya cinta, yang aku tahu, aku memperlakukannya sama dengan teman-temanku yang lain, yang membedakan hanya acara makan malam berdua direstoran mewah, selebihnya aku tidak tahu."

"Sayang?"

"Biasa saja."

"Rindu?" Ichigo menggeleng.

"Apa kau sudah bertanya pada hatimu? Orang bilang kata hati tidak pernah salah."

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku sering mendengarnya tapi tidak tahu caranya, apa seperti ini?" tanya Ichigo sambil menekukkan kepalanya dan menunjuk letak hatinya berada dan mendapat tawa renyah dari Rukia. Mereka senang? Tentu saja. Tanpa membuang waktu Ichigo kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Hey Rukia, apa kau tahu letak 'hati' itu dimana?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Rukia sambil menunjuk dimana 'hati' berada.

"Lalu, jika kau sedang jatuh cinta, apa yang berdebar hati atau jantung?"

Rukia terdiam sejenak, dia belum pernah jatuh cinta jadi dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya hatinya berdebar karena cinta. Dia hanya tahu jantungnya selalu berdebar ketika dia berlari dari stasiun menuju kantornya karena memburu waktu yang semakin menipis ketika dia terlambat bekerja. Lalu sekarang? Jantungnya juga berdebar seperti saat dia berlari hanya karena bertatapan langsung dengan bosnya ini atau saat melihat senyumnya yang menawan, lalu apa jawaban seharusnya, jantung atau hati?

"Kurasa jantung yang berdebar, aku tidak pernah dengar ada hati yang berdebar," Ichigo tersenyum lagi.

"Lalu, apa kau tahu apa bentuk 'hati', seperti ini? Atau seperti ini?" tanya Ichigo sambil membuat bentuk hati dengan tangannya, yang pertama dia bentuk 'love' -seperti yang kita ketahui bersama- dan yang kedua Ichigo menggambar seperti bentuk lonjong tapi agak pipih dan besar -seperti gambar hati di buku biologi pada umumnya-.

Lagi-lagi Rukia berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya apa maksud dari pertanyaan Ichigo sedari tadi? Dengan enggan dia menunjuk gambar kedua.

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya tapi dia tetap tersenyum, "Hey, apa kau belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya?"

"Apa itu masalah buatmu?"

"Tidak, aku malah senang," akunya gamblang yang malah membuat Rukia semakin mengerutkan keningnya tapi tidak mau menanggapi langsung pernyataan ini, karena ini terlalu aneh untuknya.

"Dengar Rukia, kebanyakan wanita akan menjawab bentuk hati itu seperti ini (_love_) tanya saja teman-temanmu kalau tidak percaya, kurasa hanya kau yang menjawab seperti itu."

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan? Tidak usah berbelit-belit denganku," kata Rukia pada akhirnya.

"Kau tahu, semua orang bilang kalau aku ini pria yang tidak punya hati. Aku berpikir, hati seperti apa yang mereka maksud, jika hati seperti ini (_love_) kurasa aku juga punya, bentuk ini (_love_) adalah bentuk organ jantung yang sebenarnya, benar kan? jelas aku punya. Organ hatiku juga ada. Lalu kenapa mereka berkata aku tidak punya hati?"

"Mereka bilang aku tidak punya hati karena seberapa besar dan seberapa banyak upaya Inoue berusaha untukku aku bahkan tetap tidak bisa tersenyum sedikitpun padanya, saat dia sakit aku malah membuatnya bertambah sakit karena tidak mengatakan cepat sembuh padanya, jadi aku adalah orang yang tidak punya hati. Aku ini benar-benar pria jahat kan?"

Rukia hanya diam mendengarkan cerita Ichigo berlajut.

"Aku mengerti mungkin karena hal itu dia sengaja mencari seseorang yang bisa membuatnya bahagia, dan aku merelakannya. Tapi ternyata itu tidak seperti keinginannya, karena yang dia inginkan adalah aku memohonnya untuk kembali, dan jelas itu tidak akan pernah kulakukan. Karena bagaimanapun aku berusaha untuk menyukainya tetap saja tidak bisa, hanya ada perasaan kosong disana."

"Dia tetap berusaha agar kembali padaku meminta kesempatan lagi dan lagi. Dan lagi dan lagi dia melakukan kesalahan yang sama."

"Maksudmu dia berselingkuh?" Lagi-lagi Rukia mengutuk dirinya yang kelepasan bicara untuk kesekian kalinya tapi Ichigo hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya demikian, anggap saja dia mencari kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan dariku, aku memakluminya. Tapi tidak demikian dengan seisi dunia. Inoue sudah menjadi rahasia umum dunia kami. Hal ini membuat kakaknya murka."

"Sora Inoue."

"Ah, ternyata kau tahu tentang hal ini juga rupanya?"

"Tidak, temanku yang memberitahu, aku juga tidak jelas tentang hal ini karena waktu itu tidak terlalu kuperhatikan pembicaraannya."

"Lalu, apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia bilang pertunangan ini merupakan perjanjian orang kaya."

"Perjanjian orang kaya? Pernikahan politik itu baru benar."

"Hah, merepotkan."

"Kau benar sangat merepotkan. Inoue Sora melihat kesempatan ini untuk menekanku. Dia bilang jika aku tidak menyetujui kesepakatan kerjasama ini, maka dia akan mengatakan bahwa akulah ayah bayi yang dikandung Inoue. Semua yang dikatakannya tidak ada yang menguntungkanku sedikitpun."

Rukia sampai menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali karena kejutan yang luar biasa ini. Ingin menghentikan perbincangan ini rasanya juga tidak mungkin, atasannya sedang benar-benar dalam kesulitan.

"Maaf bos, maksudmu dia hamil? Anakmu?"

"Tentu saja bukan! Menciumnya saja aku tidak pernah, apa lagi membuatnya hamil?! Walaupun dia sangat cantik, aku masih waras untuk melakukannya hanya dengan istriku tahu! Itu nasihat dari ayahku."

"Maaf, aku kan tidak tahu. Lalu, apa kau tahu siapa ayah bayi itu sebenarnya?"

"Tentu saja, dia sendiri yang memberikan foto itu padaku, pria yang ada di foto itu, kau tahu siapa dia? Dia adalah ayah dari bayi itu."

"Bos-"

"Ichigo! Panggil aku Ichigo. Ini perintah." Akhirnya keluar juga ultimatum yang tidak ia inginkan. Dan Rukia hanya bisa mengembungkan pipinya sebagai tanggapan protes.

"Aku tidak sedang bercerita pada bawahanku, mengerti?" Rukia hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Tetap saja kenyataannya kau adalah –"

"Rukia…" Geram Ichigo.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Ichigo-sama apa kau puas sekarang?"

"Hanya I-chi-go."

"Hah, baiklah. Tuan Ichigo –"

"Rukia."

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Itu kan hanya sebuah panggilan kenapa harus diributkan segala sih, masih untung aku menyebutmu bos, apa kau mau kusebut kepala jeruk?"

"Kau berani?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Ayo coba? Berani kau katakan maka kau akan menjadi kekasihku," tantang Ichigo.

Apa-apaan bosnya ini? Lagi-lagi memberikan ultimatum yang membuatnya tidak memiliki pilihan. Dan nyatanya Rukia masih bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyebut atasannya itu dengan sebutan yang sudah dia serukan puluhan kali didalam otak kecilnya tersebut. Dia masih tahu diri, ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Dan menjadi kekasihnya? Rukia masih waras menanggapi candaan ini.

"Kenapa kau diam? Ayo katakan."

"Tidak, lanjutkan saja ceritamu."

"Cerita yang mana? Aku sudah lupa."

"Kau. Aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu lagi." Rukia kesal karena merasa dirinya sudah dipermainkan Ichigo sedari tadi, lagi-lagi dia membuang muka untuk menghindari Ichigo. Dan lagi-lagi kelakuan tidak biasa yang dia dapat dari bosnya –Jas putih, mahal dan halus sudah tersampir pada pundak Rukia, membungkus rapih tubuh mungilnya. Tatapan heran Rukia hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Ichigo sebelum dia melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang ini. Tadinya aku ragu untuk membatalkan acara pertunangan malam ini. Jika harus membatalkannya, cara apa yang harus aku gunakan? Membeberkan semuanya pada publik jelas itu bukan keputusan yang tepat karena hal itu akan membuat Inoue lebih terluka lagi, dan aku akan menjadi orang yang tidak punya hati untuk kesekian kali."

"Tapi jika tidak, maka itu artinya aku telah membohongi semua orang dan terlebih aku akan mengecewakan mendiang ibuku."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Ibuku ingin aku bahagia. Tapi nyatanya aku tidak pernah merasa bahagia saat bersama Inoue. Dan itu membuatku ragu sampai saat ini. Jangan bilang aku tidak pernah mencobanya, demi Tuhan aku sudah mencobanya Rukia, tapi tetap tidak bisa."

"Dan tiba-tiba saja _lift _ini mati mendadak, aku merasa bersyukur karenanya,"

"Ck, yang benar saja?" cibir Rukia tidak setuju.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa ini bukan sesuatu yang baik? Kita jadi bisa bertemu dan berkenalan seperti ini."

"Demi apapun Ichigo, ada banyak cara untuk kita bisa bertemu dan berkenalan tapi tidak seperti ini, kau tahu, kita bisa saja mati beku atau kehabisan nafas jika tidak segera keluar dari kotak kecil ini, dan kau bilang ini sesuatu yang baik? Kau tahu, jika saja bisa aku ingin sekali memakanmu saat ini juga," amuk Rukia kembali pada sikap kesal faktor tertekan bersama bos.

"Kau lucu sekali saat sedang marah Rukia, sangat menggemaskan, kau tahu itu?" Ichigo sudah kembali ke mode antusias mengamati Rukia. Rukia yang kesal hanya bisa mendengus sambil kembali menjaga jarak dengan Ichigo.

"Sampai kapan pestanya usai?"

"Entahlah, mungkin sampai jam 2 dini hari."

"APA?!" tanggapan Rukia diluar dugaan Ichigo.

"Kau kira ini pesta anak SD yang setelah bertepuk tangan mereka langsung kembali pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. _Rundown_ acaranya saja kalau tidak salah ingat sampai jam 12 malam, tapi jika pertunangan itu dibatalkan mungkin jam 11 juga sudah selesai, tapi mengingat mereka sedang bersenang-senang kali ini mungkin besok pagi mereka baru teringat dengan kita, itupun jika mereka ingat untuk mencari–"

"APA?!" teriak Rukia lagi. Rukia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dirinya akan terkurung semalaman di sini bersama bosnya. Jika tidak mati karena beku, pasti mati karena menahan kesal yang semakin memuncak.

**Kriingg. Kriingg. Krringg.**

Ichigo dan Rukia terlonjak kaget mendengar suara itu.

Telpon?

Dari siapa?

Dengan sigap Rukia dan Ichigo mencari asal suara itu. Ponsel Ichigo masih belum menunjukkan tanda kehidupan _signal. _Sedangkan ponsel Rukia mati, tapi suara itu berasal dari dalam tas Rukia. Karena penasaran Rukia meraih ponselnya dan kembali mencelos ketika membaca sebaris kata yang muncul di layar monitornya –Rukia Birthday 25th- ternyata ponselnya hanya me-_remind _jika tepat hari ini Rukia dilahirkan, setelah Rukia menekan tombol 'ok' ponselnya kembali mati. Benar-benar tidak ada harapan, pikir Rukia.

"Kau berulang tahun Rukia?" tanya Ichigo antusias karena dirinya juga ikut membaca pesan singkat di ponsel Rukia itu.

Rukia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya pada Rukia, meskipun dia tidak mengerti dengan tindakan bosnya kali ini Rukia tetap membalas uluran tangan Ichigo. "Selamat ulang tahun. Semoga semua harapanmu bisa terlaksana tahun ini. Dan semoga keberuntungan selalu menaungimu sepanjang tahun ini."

Ucapan selamat dari Ichigo setidaknya bisa mengembangkan senyuman Rukia di malam yang dingin ini. Setidaknya dia tidak sendirian seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya saat merayakan pertambahan umurnya kali ini. Bagaimana tanggapan teman-temannya ya, jika mereka tahu bahwa idola mereka menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Rukia. Bisa-bisa Rukia di cap sebagai pembohong karena tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mempercayai ucapannya kali ini.

Ya, bagaimanapun tidak akan ada orang yang percaya bahwa dirinya bisa bertemu dengan CEO tampan yang menjadi pujaan banyak wanita diperusahaannya, bisa bercakap-cakap, mendapat ucapan selamat, terjebak berdua di _lift, _oh jangan lupakan kenyataan bahwa Rukia sudah melemparinya dengan sepatu sebanyak dua kali, mereka bertengkar juga tertawa bersama, dan…

"Kenapa kau senyam-senyum seperti itu?" Ichigo bertanya saat melihat Rukia yang tersenyum bahagia –tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih atas ucapan selamatnya, bos."

"Bos?"

"Ah, maaf aku lupa… Ichigo. Bagaimanapun rasanya tidak sopan memanggil atasan sendiri dengan namanya,"

"Ayolah Rukia, usia kita tidak berbeda jauh hanya terpaut beberapa bulan. Lagipula tidak enak rasanya dipanggil seperti itu, apalagi dengan orang yang lebih tua darimu, hanya karena jabatan ini mereka jadi bersikap sungkan padaku, walau kadang itu diperlukan. Tapi terkadang aku juga ingin diperlakukan sama seperti yang lainnya, apa kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti," jawab Rukia tulus disertai dengan senyumannya.

"Memangnya umurmu berapa Ichigo? Kalau boleh aku tahu tentu saja," tanya Rukia sopan.

"15 Juli mendatang umurku 26." Ichigo sengaja menyebutkan tanggal kelahirannya agar Rukia mengingatnya, karena menurut penilaiannya Rukia tidak akan pernah mau tahu segala sesuatu tentangnya, tidak seperti kebanyakan wanita pada umumnya.

"Nah, kalau begitu besok kita rayakan ulang tahunmu bersama, bagaimana?" tawar Ichigo.

"Hah?!" respon berlebihan Rukia kembali muncul.

"Kenapa? Apa besok kau sudah ada janji bersama teman-temanmu? Kalau begitu, besok malam? Atau-"

"Bukan begitu Ichigo, kita saja tidak tahu sampai kapan kita akan terkurung di sini. Menurutmu apa kita bisa selamat?" Akhirnya apa yang ditakukan Rukia terlontar juga dari bibirnya.

"Tenang saja, kita pasti bisa selamat. Mereka pasti bisa menemukan kita," kata-kata Ichigo tetap tak bisa menghilangkan kekhawatiran Rukia, terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya yang semakin pasrah.

**O0o**

Waktu terasa berlalu sangat lambat dalam ruangan itu. Berkali-kali Rukia melihat arloji ditangannya dia merasa jarum itu bergerak tidak seperti biasanya, angkanya yang salah atau jarum jamnya yang rusak? Kenapa dari tadi masih saja menunjukkan pukul 12.30 kapan pukul 02.00 akan segera tiba? Rukia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sebenarnya dia merasa sangat lelah hari ini, ingin sekali bisa tidur dan memejamkan matanya tetapi saraf otaknya memerintahkan agar dia tetap terus terjaga. Dia sangat takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan ketika dia menutup matanya, kenyataan yang paling parah dia takut tidak bisa membuka matanya kembali saat dia sudah menutupnya. Jadi sebisa mungkin dia akan terus terjaga hingga pintu _lift _ini terbuka.

Dia sendiri merasa sangat nyaman, tubuhnya masih terasa hangat. Bagian bawahnya tertutup oleh mantel luarnya sendiri sedangkan bagian atas terbungkus rapih oleh jas Ichigo, dengan ini dia merasa sangat yakin bisa melewati keadaan ini dengan baik. Lalu, Ichigo sendiri bagaimana? Jika Jasnya dia berikan pada Rukia apa dia tidak merasa kedinginan. Kenapa jadi sepi lagi? Apa bosnya sudah kehabisan kata? Kenapa dia tidak mulai mengganggu lagi?

Rukia merasa aneh dengan keadaan yang terbilang sepi ini, karena sedari tadi walaupun mereka berdua terdiam tidak bicara ada saja yang dilakukan bosnya untuk menarik perhatian darinya. Lalu kenapa sekarang diam? Apa dia sudah menyerah untuk tidak mengganggunya lagi. Tapi ini aneh, perlahan Rukia membalik tubuhnya kembali menghadap Ichigo, dan betapa paniknya dia melihat bosnya sudah memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. Rukia didera ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"Ichigo… Ichigo… Bos. Ichigo!" Rukia berusaha keras membangunkan Ichigo.

"Ichi –"

"Ngghh," lenguhan pelan keluar dari bibir Ichigo dan itu membuat Rukia semakin keras untuk membangunkannya.

"Ichigo, bangun! Bangun! Kau jangan tidur, ayo bangun, kau tidak boleh tidur!" seru Rukia sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Ichigo.

"Kenapa? Aku mengantuk sekali Rukia, biarkan aku tidur," parau Ichigo sambil membuka matanya sedikit untuk sekedar melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak boleh, kau tidak boleh tidur! Jangan tertidur! Itu bahaya Ichigo, kau- kau- apa kau kedinginan?" racau Rukia sambil memberikan mantelnya pada Ichigo," Ichigo hanya tersenyum menanggapi kekhawatiran Rukia.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Rukia, aku baik-baik saja," Igaunya.

"Kau jangan tidur, ayo kita bicara lagi, bicara apa saja, aku akan menemanimu mengobrol, ayo Ichigo," Rukia yang panik berbicara sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ichigo agar pria itu mau membuka matanya dengan sempurna.

Ichigo yang masih malas membuka matanya hanya menahan pergerakan tangan Rukia dengan sebelah tangannya lalu menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Rukia yang sedaritadi menumpukan tubuh pada kedua tumitnya mau tidak mau kehilangan keseimbangan karena acara tarikan Ichigo yang mendadak membuatnya harus jatuh tepat didada bidang bos tampannya tersebut.

Selama beberapa detik Rukia tidak dapat merespon apa yang sedang terjadi sebelum akhirnya dia berteriak sambil memukul dada bidang itu dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih bebas, "Apa yang kau lakukan hah! Lepaskan!"

"Ssstt… sakit Rukia," balas Ichigo sambil menahan tangan Rukia yang satu lagi agar berhenti memukulnya, dan akhirnya mau tidak mau dia membuka matanya juga.

Mata mereka bertemu, Rukia _refleks_ langsung membungkam bibir dan menghentikan gerakan memukulnya, sesaat mereka terpaku dengan saling menatap satu sama lain. Posisi Rukia yang tidak nyaman mengharuskan dirinya memutuskan kontak mata dengan Ichigo dan kembali menggeliat agar tubuhnya bisa menjauh dari pelukan Ichigo.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Ichigo sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Rukia, sadar jika yang telah dilakukannya membuat Rukia semakin ketakutan pada dirinya.

Rukia yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya sambil memandang aneh pada bosnya tersebut.

"Sebelum terlambat, aku ingin minta maaf karena telah membuatmu terjebak di _lift_ ini bersamaku, dan juga… aku meminta maaf karena perlakuanku yang tidak membuatmu nyaman sedari tadi. Dan aku juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa membawamu keluar secepatnya dari sini, Rukia… maaf," ucap Ichigo dengan senyum pasrahnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti! Aku tidak suka dengan kata-kata pesimis seperti itu! Kalau kau pikir ingin mati setidaknya jangan dihadapanku!" maki Rukia kacau.

Kali ini Ichigo yang mengerutkan dahinya, "siapa yang ingin mati? Aku hanya sedang memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk, lagipula aku belum menuliskan surat wasiat," jawab Ichigo asal yang membuat Rukia semakin menatapnya horror.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Rukia memulai kekhawatirannya sekali lagi.

"Bohong jika aku menjawab tidak," jawab Ichigo sambil menutupkan matanya kembali karena tidak ingin melihat tatapan Rukia yang sedang menahan ketakutannya –itu menurut pikiran Ichigo.

Tidak ada cara lain, Rukia akhirnya membuka juga jas Ichigo dan menyampirkannya kembali pada pemuda itu.

Lagi-lagi Ichigo menahan pergerakan tangan Rukia, dia membuka matanya dan tanpa berkata apa-apa dia kembali memakaikan jas itu pada Rukia, begitu juga dengan mantelnya yang tergeletak begitu saja.

"Aku ini pria, Rukia."

"Tapi kau adalah bosku."

"Aku tetap seorang pria, kau tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja. Pergilah menjauh sebelum aku benar-benar menerkammu," Ichigo sengaja berkata begitu untuk menakut-nakuti Rukia agar gadis itu berhenti mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

Mereka berdua bukannya tidak paham dengan situasi saat ini. Terkurung berdua dalam tempat yang dingin dan lembab seperti ini sangatlah tidak baik untuk kesehatan tubuh mereka. Gejala paling awal adalah kedinginan dan berlanjut dengan kebekuan dan jika kebekuan itu tak bisa dihindari maka nyawalah taruhannya.

Dan bukannya mereka juga tidak mengetahui cara memecahkan keadaan ini. Hanya saja, keduanya sama-sama tahu diri. Mereka sepasang insan yang dipertemukan secara tidak sengaja atau entah takdir memang sudah mengaturnya tetap menyadari mereka bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi diri mereka masing-masing.

Ichigo seorang pria, Rukia seorang wanita. Ichigo atasan Rukia dan begitupun sebaliknya. Apapun yang harus mereka lalukan sekarang tetaplah tidak pantas dilakukan mengingat hubungan status keduanya. Rukia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya sambil berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Bukannya dia tidak tahu maksud Ichigo tadi memeluknya secara mendadak, dia tahu bahkan sangat tahu ketika melihat wajahnya yang pucat, suaranya yang parau dan tangannya yang sedingin lantai marmer ini. Dan maksud dari kata "menerkam" darinya, Rukia sangat mengerti hal itu. Tapi, tetap saja Ichigo merupakan atasannya, dan rasanya sangat tidak pantas jika mereka melakukan hal ini.

Rukia meremas ujung roknya erat masih sambil menggigit sudut bibir bawahnya dan memikirkan cara agar mereka bisa bertahan dalam keadaan ini. Haruskah? Pikir Rukia.

Rukia melihat keadaan dirinya sendiri, dia masih bisa merasa hangat dengan jas dan mantel yang diberikan Ichigo, tapi ichigo? Tidak ada satupun barang yang bisa membuatnya bertahan. Dia memaksakan benda ini berada pada Rukia karena jelas Ichigo tidak ingin Rukia merasakan sesutu seperti yang sedang dia rasakan.

Rukia terlihat gelisah, haruskah dia melakukan ini?

**O0o**

Ichigo terlonjak kaget dari tidur asalnya ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat sedang mengusap kedua telapak tangannya. Dan bagian dadanya tidak sedingin sebelumnya –terbungkus jasnya sendiri. Dia melirik perlahan kearah sumber kehangatan itu.

"Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam! Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi tersangka utama sebagai penyebab kematian atasanku!" ketus Rukia.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum lemah menanggapi tindakan Rukia, "terima kasih," ujarnya pelan.

Rukia tetap menggosok kedua telapak tangan Ichigo yang lebih besar daripada miliknya sendiri dengan hanya melihat jari-jari itu saja, tanpa menyadari Ichigo yang terus memperhatikannya dengan pandangan yang bahkan tidak pernah dia ketahui sebelumnya.

Lagi-lagi gerakan Rukia terhenti akibat ulah dadakan Ichigo yang secara tiba-tiba berbalik menggenggam tangannya, Rukia hanya bisa menatapnya penuh kebingungan –lagi. Karena setelahnya dia merasa tertarik lagi kedalam pelukan Ichigo.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi tersangka utama penyebab kematianmu," Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan tatapan Rukia dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain menunggu pertolongan sampai esok pagi," lanjut Ichigo lagi, Rukia hanya diam kaku.

"Kau bilang ingin kita kita mengobrol, bicaralah," Ichigo mencoba menyamankan posisi mereka.

"Tidak dengan posisi seperti ini," jawab Rukia cepat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu diam saja tapi biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini, rasanya nyaman sekali Rukia, terima kasih," Ichigo berkata dan melakukan tindakan ini tanpa seijin Rukia, jelas saja membuat dirinya terus menggeram marah dalam pikirannya.

"_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Rukia…_ _dia itu atasanmu, dia bukan kekasihmu, kalian seharusnya tidak boleh berpelukan seperti ini?! Tapi jika tidak, kami berdua bisa mati konyol! Tetap saja tidak pantas, bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang akan melihat? Benar, ini tidak boleh?! Tapi…"_

"Ichigo jangan tidur!" Rukia sudah benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

"Ssttt... tenanglah Rukia, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, kau harus tetap tenang dan menyimpan tenagamu untuk nanti, _rileks_lah sedikit, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu," kata-kata Ichigo yang tenang benar-benar mampu menghipnotis Rukia yang sudah masuk dalam mode paniknya.

"_Sepertinya masih ada satu cara untuk mengusir rasa dingin seperti ini, tapi apa? Berpikir… berpikir… Rukia… AHA!"_

"Ichigo! Ayo kita berolahraga," Rukia bangkit dari pelukan hangat Ichigo.

"Ayo bangun, lari ditempat, itu bisa membuat tubuh kita mengeluarkan panas," ungkap Rukia antusias.

Sekarang Ichigo yang menatapnya horror.

"Tidak mau," sanggahnya cepat.

"Aku lebih suka memelukmu –AAHhh," dengan tidak sungkan Rukia mencubit perut Ichigo karena bagian itu sangat dekat dengan tangan mungilnya.

Mau tidak mau rasa kantuk Ichigo hilang akibat cubitan yang tidak pelan itu, Rukia masih memelototi dirinya dan Ichigo benar-benar kehabisan akal menghadapi gadis mungil yang satu ini, "kau mau kita terjatuh bebas kelantai dasar akibat olahraga ditempatmu itu," Ichigo menguraikan alasan masih sambil meringis nyeri.

"_Memang bisa?"_ racau Rukia dalam pikirannya.

"Ya sudah begini saja, aku berikan dua pilihan. Kau pakai lagi jas ini lalu menjauh dariku dan biarkan aku mati sendirian seperti sebelumnya, sebelum itu aku akan menulis wasiat bahwa bukan KAU yang menyebabkanku mati kedinginan," Ichigo melihat reaksi Rukia yang sedang berpikir keras menentukan pilihan selanjutnya.

"Dan yang kedua, kita berbagi kehangatan dengan jas dan mantelmu seperti tadi, jadi kita bisa mati bersama-sama, bagaimana?" tawar Ichigo.

"Kau mengancamku?!"

"Aku tidak sedang mengancammu, nona… cepatlah tentukan pilihan aku benar-benar sudah sangat mengantuk,"

"Aku tidak mau mati."

"Aku juga tidak."

"Kapan mereka datang?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Hanya berbagi mantel, tidak ada acara peluk memeluk,"

Ichigo kaget dengan syarat yang dilontarkan Rukia.

"Hah, baiklah kau menang, kemarilah," ucap Ichigo sambil menyuruh Rukia agar kembali duduk disisinya. Rukia tampak enggan menerima ajakan Ichigo tapi dirinya tidak punya pilihan lain bukan? Anggap saja sedang melaksanakan perintah atasan, tidak ada salahnya dengan alasan itu kan? –pikir Rukia.

Pada akhirnya, mereka duduk bersisian dengan berbagi kehangatan jas mahal Ichigo, sedangkan mantel Rukia tetap digunakan untuk menutupi bagian kakinya sendiri, mereka duduk dalam diam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tapi kebisuan ini, membuat mereka kehilangan pertahanan kesadaran mereka sedikit demi sedikit.

**O0o**

"Rukia…"

"Hmm…"

"Bagaimana jika kita benar-benar mati dalam _lift _ini?" tanya Ichigo memecah keheningan mereka.

"Aku tidak mau mati."

"Kenapa?"

"Masih banyak yang ingin aku lakukan, dan… masih banyak hutang yang harus aku bayar,"

"Hutang?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Akan menjadi urusanku jika kita tidak jadi mati," Rukia menatap Ichigo penuh curiga. Sedangkan Ichigo lebih suka mengabaikan tatapan Rukia yang seperti itu.

"Naa… Rukia, Kalau kita benar-benar mati bisakah kita berdua bertemu lagi disana?"

"Tidak, itukan tergantung amal perbuatan,"

"Em, kalau menurutku tidak begitu," sekarang Rukia menatap Ichigo penuh keheranan, menunggu penjelasan pria itu.

"Kalau kita benar-benar mati, kita tetap bisa bertemu lagi, karena… aku akan mencarimu, dan menemukanmu walau keujung Neraka sekalipun," jawab Ichigo bangga.

"Aku bukan penghuni Neraka!"

"Percaya diri sekali,"

"Tentu saja," Ichigo mulai berani mencubit gemas hidung Rukia, yang dibalas Rukia dengan membuang wajahnya sejauh mungkin dari Ichigo.

"Rukia…," panggil Ichigo lagi.

"Bagaimana jika kita tidak jadi mati hari ini, ketika pintu ini terbuka, apa yang ingin kau lakukan pertama kali?" Rukia nampak berpikir sejenak untuk jawaban ini.

"Aku ingin tidur dikasurku seharian penuh sambil memeluk _chappy_-"

"_Chappy_?"

"Bonekaku,"

"Oh… dasar wanita," Ichigo tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban Rukia, dia kira itu nama kekasihnya.

"Lalu kau sendiri?" tanya Rukia balik.

"Aku?"

"Ah, maaf… tidak jadi, aku salah bicara, tidak usah dipikirkan." Rukia meralat ucapannya, dia sadar seharusnya dia tidak menanyakan pertanyaan tadi, tapi karena _instingnya _sebagai peneliti membuat dirinya kelepasan bicara lagi.

"Tidak, itu pertanyaan bagus, daritadi juga aku sudah memikirkannya, menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Rukia tetap diam.

"Aku pikir, sebagai seorang pria sejati, aku tidak boleh lemah dengan ancaman seperti itu bukan? Tapi, jika terjadi sesuatu dengan perusahaan ini, apa kau akan menyalahkanku Rukia?"

"Tidak,"

"Karena kau tahu masalahku,"

"Walaupun aku tidak tahu masalahmu, aku tetap tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun, karena aku… tidak dalam posisi berhak menyalahkan siapapun," sekarang giliran Ichigo mendengarkan penuturan Rukia.

"Sesusah apapun soal yang dibuat tetap mempunyai kunci jawabannya. Hanya saja cara orang-orang mengerjakan soal itu berbeda-beda, ada yang harus mengikuti cara bertahap seperti contoh, atau ada orang jenius yang bisa menemukan cara singkat dan cepat. Cara mana saja, tetap mendapatkan hasil yang sama bukan?"

"Sebagai peserta ujian, kita tidak pernah tahu jawaban mana yang sudah kita jawab benar, tapi hasil ujian yang akan menentukannya. Dan walaupun hasil ujiannya tidak dinyatakan lulus bukan berarti duniamu akan berhenti sampai disitu, jika tidak bisa lulus disaat ini, bukankah kita bisa memperbaikinya diujian mendatang?" jawab Rukia menerawang sambil menatap langit kotak besi ini.

"Maaf, bicaraku ngawur ya?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan nanti," jawab Ichigo tersenyum penuh terima kasih pada Rukia –andai saja gadis itu menyadarinya, karena lagi-lagi Rukia mengarahkan pandangannya pada sisi lain.

"Rukia,"

"Hm…"

"Jika kita berhasil selamat, kita rayakan ulang tahunmu bersama-sama, bagaimana?"

"Tidak mau."

"Hah."

"Aku tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunku."

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu," lagi-lagi jawaban itu yang terlontar dari bibir mungilnya. Membuat Ichigo semakin bertanya-tanya kenapa sepertinya gadis ini terasa begitu misterius? Membuat rasa penasaran dalam dirinya terus bertambah.

"Ayo bertaruh Rukia," ajak Ichigo yang mendapat sambutan kebingungan dari wajah Rukia.

"Jika kita selamat dari keadaan ini, menurutmu kita dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau lupa, besok itu hari sabtu. Berapa besar kemungkinan karyawan yang akan masuk pada hari itu, ditambah malamnya mereka habis berpesta?" Rukia mulai menubrukkan belakang kepalanya pada dinding tebal nan dingin itu, mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan bosnya ini.

"He-Hey," Ichigo _refleks_ menghentikan tindakan Rukia dengan menarikknya agar duduk tegak –menjauhi dinding _lift_.

"_Jadi kemungkinan kami bisa ditemukan dalam keadaan selamat hampir sama dengan mustahil, sesenang-senangnya orang bekerja mereka tetap tidak akan melewatkan hari liburnya bukan? Yang akan datang harusnya para security, itupun jika memang mereka tidak ikut hadir dan tidak hilang kesadarnnya setelah pesta itu, jadi… kenapa jadi seperti ini? Ya Tuhan… aku benar-benar belum ingin mati," _kembali Rukia meracau dalam pikirannya.

"_Jika Ichigo hilang semua orang pasti mencarinya, tapi jika aku tidak ada... adakah yang akan menyadarinya? Ya Tuhan... kenapa seperti ini? Takdir apa yang telah kau rencanakan untukku? Aku baru saja berumur 25 tahun, haruskah terhenti sekarang?"_

"Rukia?" kali ini Ichigo mencoba menyadarkannya dengan menghadapakan wajah mereka, karena sedari tadi Ichigo memanggil Rukia belum meresponnya.

"Maaf, lupakan perkataanku yang tadi, maaf. Anggap aku tidak berkata apapun," Ichigo mulai panik melihat mimik Rukia yang berubah menjadi sedih secara tiba-tiba.

Rukia tetap diam tak merespon, saking takutnya Ichigo kembali menarik Rukia dalam pelukannya, tapi kali ini Rukia tidak berontak sama sekali. Dia hanya diam ketika Ichigo terus mengucapkan maaf dalam pelukannya, dia hanya memejamkan matanya yang tanpa dia sadari beberapa bulir air bening jatuh menyentuh kemeja sutera dihadapannya.

**O0o**

Pukul 06.00 pagi waktu Karakura _Company _yang terpajang jelas dibelakang meja resepsionis ketika dua orang kepala _security _memulai patroli pagi mereka seperti biasa.

"Kapten, kenapa hanya kita saja yang harus masuk hari ini, padahal yang lain kan boleh berlibur, kepalaku masih pusing nih," keluh salah satu _security_ berkepala plontos yang tidak pernah mau memakai topi seragamnya –Ikaku Madarame.

Sang Kapten Zaraki Kenpachi tetap diam sambil terus menyusuri lorong gedung ini. Memang benar, Presdir mereka bahkan meliburkan semua karyawan setelah perhelatan besar tadi malam, itupun jika acaranya sesuai rencana. Walaupun acara telihat rapih, sang kepala _security_ menangkap ketidakberesan karena tidak bisa menemukan pimpinannya pada acara tersebut.

Semua orang, termasuk dirinya harus mencari pimpinannya dalam diam, tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang mengetahui bahwa acara pertunangan tadi malam dibatalkan karena sang pria tidak hadir. Tidak ada petunjuk satupun yang mengatakan kemana perginya pimpinan baru itu, semua intel dan polisi digerakkan hanya untuk mencari atasannya itu. Mereka semua mengira bahwa Ichigo pasti diculik oleh musuhnya atau oleh orang yang tidak suka pertunangan ini diadakan.

Culik? alasan yang tidak masuk akal menurut Kenpachi –panggilan yang selalu disebutkan Ichigo untuk dirinya. Karena jika ingin diakui ilmu bela diri Ichigo jauh melampaui dirinya sendiri sebagai kepala _security_ –dia pernah membuktikannya sendiri. Lalu kemana perginya 'bocah berkepala orange' itu? –julukan Kenpachi untuk Ichigo.

"Kapten! Sepertinya _lift_ nomor 3 rusak, lihat berhenti di lantai 15," laporan Ikaku membuyarkan lamunannya. Tidak terasa mereka berjalan sudah sampai bagian lorong lift.

"Siapa semalam yang seharusnya berjaga disini?" Tanya Kenpachi.

"Seingatku semuanya wajib berada dipesta itu," jawab Ikaku sambil mengelus kepala botaknya.

"Cepat panggil _maintenance_!" perintahnya lantang.

"Siap Kapten!"

**O0o**

Satu jam kemudian _lift_ tersebut selesai diperbaiki. Begitu pintu lift terbuka dilantai dasar betapa terkejutnya mereka dengan pemandangan yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya.

"B-bbb Bos," gagap sang _maintenance_.

"Ru- Rru- Rukia-chan," Ikaku tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Cepat panggil _Ambulance_!" ternyata Kenpachi yang paling sadar diantara ketiganya.

* * *

**PoCuRuNK:**

Huayooo kenape tuh ma Ichigo and Rukia? Waduh kena banyak sambitan lagi nyh nenk kyknya… hehheh, gomen… gomen minna-san… maaf baru bisa update hari ini, sebelum tahun 2013, modem nenk dinyatakan hilang tanpa jejak, pake modem temuan ternyata kuotanya tidak memuaskan T_T, jadilah saia baru bisa nongol lagi sekarang.. maap ya *deep bow

Um… memang alurnya lambat, karena cerita awalnya sebenernya nenk cuma mwu bikin one shoot, yaitu gimana rasanya klo kita terjebak berdua ma orang asing tapi dilain sisi terkadang kita juga harus bisa bekerjasama dengan orang asing tsb, entah gmn caranya. Tapi hasilnya lagi-lagi gak bisa dibikin one shoot coz terlalu banyak rangkaian kata yang ingin nenk susun untuk Ichiruki… maaf ya ^^, and tadinya kepikiran juga syh adegan Domiyouji and Tsukushi tapi gak cocok buat Ichiruki coz Rukia gak pernah bekel obat ditasnya, yang ada cuma camilan dia doank ahhahahh... jadilah seperti itu.

Dan walhasil, jadilah seperti diatas. Gimana? Lanjut? kepanjangan ya? maap ya, biasa faktor hilap hehhe, Nenk kangen banget ma semuanya rasanya pingiin melukin satu-satu, *Hug...hug* Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat semua dukungan yang telah diberkan minna-san sama nenk selama ini *deep bow

**Seo Shin Young**: makasih ya udah mampir n review lagi, n maap bru bisa update sekarang, semoga pertanyaannya kemaren bisa terjawab dichap ini, makasih ya Shin Young *deep bow

**Nyia**: makasih ya udah mampir n review juga tpi maap sekilat-kilatnya bru bisa hari ini, heehhehe –ngelus" pala ikaku #dapet tendangan dari yumichika#, makasih ya Nyia *deep bow

**Oda**: yuhuu.. gapape, oda mwu mampir aja nenk udah seneng koq, makasih banyak ya oda *deep bow

**Shinshi**: makasih ya udah mampir shinshi ^^, hehhe itu karna Rukia orangnya cuek, and ceritanya waktu ichigo dikenalin di departemennya ceritanya Rukia lagi gak ada disitu, jadilah dia gak twu bosnya seganteng itu hahhah, makasih ya shinshi *deep bow

**Hina chan**: heheh.. ini kelanjutannya hina-chan, maaf ya lama, gomen.., n makasih ya udah mampir *deep bow

**Guest**: siapapun dirimu terima kasih ya buat dukungannya, ini udah lanjut.. sekali lagi maksih banyak ya ^^, *deep bow

**Haruki 1244, Naruzhea Aichi, Hepta Py, , Rukaga Nay, Kazuma-kun, Plovercrest, Gui gui M.I.T, Dani Reykinawa,Silver Andante, Lavender kururu-chan, Ray kousen7, Beuty Melody, Hisahito, Rufina Yumi, Aika Ray kuroba, , Poppuholic Uki, SheWonGirl**. Kita ketemu di inbox ya^^,

**DarkZekai, Keiki Eni Naomi, Naruzhea Aichi, SheWonGirl, gui gui M.I.T, , KyouyaxCloud, yui rie rie**. Sebuah penghormatan besar bagi nenk karena sudah mendukung dengan cara kalian yang tidak pernah nenk duga sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak akan selalu nenk haturkan untuk kalin *deep bow.

Luph u all,

080213

-Nenk RukiaKate-


End file.
